prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Bobby Shane
| weight = 224 lb (102 kg) | birth_date = | birth_place = St. Louis, Missouri | death_date = | death_place = Tampa, Florida | billed = | trainer = Wild Bill Longson | debut = 1963 }} Robert "Bob" Schoenberger (August 25, 1945 – February 20, 1975), better known as Bobby Shane, who also wrestled as Bobby Schoen and as The Challenger, was an American professional wrestler known for his time in NWA Florida in the late 1960s and early 1970s. He was a well-known "heel" in the National Wrestling Alliance and considered a future wrestling star at the time of his death. Professional wrestling career He started his career in the American Wrestling Association in Minnesota. Eventually winning titles in the Mid-west and Hawaii. By 1968 he went to Georgia where he became popular. In 1970, he was the masked Challenger teaming up with The Professional (Doug Gilbert) winning the NWA Georgia Tag Teams titles in a tournament. Later that year he defeated Nick Bockwinkel for the NWA Georgia Television Championship. In 1971 he moved the NWA's Florida territory where he became a big name. He won the Florida Southern Heavyweight Championship from George Gaiser, as well as the NWA Florida Television Championship winning it two times from Bob Roop and Tim Woods in 1972. Shane won the NWA Florida Tag Team Championship with Chris Markoff, Bearcat Wright and Gorgeous George Jr. from 1972–1974. Jack Brisco would have a feud with Shane during his time in Florida. He became known as the "King of Wrestling". In 1974 he went to World Championship Wrestling in Australia and feuded with Mario Milano. Death On February 20, 1975, Shane was accompanied by Gary Hart, Austin Idol and Buddy Colt, who was piloting the Cessna 182, when they took off from Opa Locka Airport, located in Miami to Peter O. Knight Airport, located in Tampa. The aircraft crashed into the Tampa Bay following a stall after Colt attempted a go-around. Amidst the crash, the Tampa Police Department retrieved the aircraft from the water where they found Shane's body and announced that Shane had died from drowning. Shane died at 29 years old and the other wrestlers survived with minor and critical injuries. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Rolling reverse cradle *'Signature moves' **Figure four leglock Championships and accomplishments *'American Wrestling Association' **AWA Midwest Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **Nebraska Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Central States Wrestling' **NWA United States Heavyweight Championship (Central States version) (1 time) **NWA Iowa Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Ron Etchison *'Championship Wrestling from Florida' **[[NWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (Florida version)|NWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (Florida version)]] (1 time) **NWA Florida Television Championship (2 times) **NWA Florida Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Bearcat Wright, Chris Markoff and Gorgeous George, Jr. *'Georgia Championship Wrestling' **NWA Georgia Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NWA Georgia Television Championship (1 time) **City of Mobile Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NWA Georgia Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Gorgeous George, Jr. **NWA Macon Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Gorgeous George, Jr. *'Gulf Coast Championship Wrestling' **NWA Alabama Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'NWA Mid-Pacific Promotions' **NWA Hawaii Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Nick Bockwinkel *'Superstar Championship Wrestling' **SCW Western States Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Ricky Gibson *'World Championship Wrestling (Australia)' **NWA Austra-Asian Tag Team Championship – with The Original Mr. Wrestling External links *Bobby Shane – In Memory of a Legend *Bobby Shane at Cagematch.net Category:1945 births Category:1963 debuts Category:1975 deaths Category:Male wrestlers Category:American wrestlers Category:Missouri wrestlers Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:Central States Wrestling alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Florida alumni Category:Georgia Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Gulf Coast Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA Detroit alumni Category:NWA Mid-America alumni Category:St. Louis Wrestling Club alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling (Australia) alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Wrestlers who have died